Adaptación Kagural
by Any-chan15
Summary: Las especies evolucionan para adaptarse a los cambios en su medioambiente y así poder sobrevivir, a esto se le llama adaptación natural, pero Kagura lo llevó a su propio nivel.


**¡Hola fandom de Gintama!**

 **He regresado porque nuevamente he caído en las trampas de "si no le da like en cinco minutos te debe un OS" e-e que ser más vil el que inventó eso…pero no todo son quejas, porque este Shot es para mí fan número 1 y mi nee-san :3 Frany Fanny Tsuki, te quiero nee-san :D espero que te guste n.n/**

 **Disclaimer: Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Adaptación Kagural**

 **Capítulo único**

Su regreso a la Tierra no fue como todos se imaginaban, hasta el día de hoy muchos siguen creyendo que la que apareció allí es su hija y la anciana en el baño de la residencia de los Yorozuya es la novia de Shinpachi, esto último gracias a un oportuno rumor iniciado por Gin, utilizando los días libres entre las actualizaciones del manga. Pero esta historia no trata de ellos, sino de la China y de cierto "justiciero" que no perdió el tiempo una vez confirmó sus sospechas de que esa niña en verdad era Kagura.

Se habían reunido varias veces y en cada una de ellas él tenía planes malévolos con fines sexuales, que siempre se veían frustrados por el nuevo método de adaptación desarrollado por la chica, que si bien aún era inocente para imaginare sus planes, su cuerpo presentía el peligro y en todos sus encuentros cambiaba. Se adaptaba Kaguralmente.

La primera vez, él no protestó, al principio, y desvió el tema. Luego aprovechó su forma de niña para "castigarla" por hacerle eso, ya tenía dieciséis años, ¿qué no entendía por qué la invitaba a su casa? ¡Debía ser apropósito! O tal vez una forma de torturarlo y/o decirle que no estaba interesada. Sin embargo, se divirtió haciéndola llorar al dejar la comida fuera de su alcance y empujarla escaleras abajo.

―O-oye, China, ¿sabes por qué te pedí que vinieras hoy? ―preguntó mientras ella comía y él ponía en su lugar uno de los brazos que se dislocó al caer por las escaleras.

―Me dijiste que cenaríamos y veríamos una película, aru―respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y lo era, para ella.

―No tengo televisión ―replicó Okita, tratando de no ser tan directo.

―Ohh…―. El chico tuvo un rayo de esperanza al verla detenerse y mirar su plato tan concentradamente―. Quieres que termine esto y me vaya, está bien ―dijo apresurándose.

El joven golpeó su frente con su palma, no tenía sentido las indirectas con ella, pero para no causar malos entendidos prefirió primero preguntar por qué se presentó con la forma de Kanna.

―Es algo que aprendí al viajar por el universo, al estar en planetas diferentes mi cuerpo aprendió a adaptarse a ellos, no lo controlo todo el tiempo solo dejo que fluya ―comentó, dando la explicación sin las "Zzzz" ―. Por alguna razón, mi cuerpo tomó la forma de Kanna antes de golpear tu puerta.

 _Así que su inconsciente es más listo que ella_ , pensó, pero pronto apartó esa idea porque no concebía que algún sistema adaptativo no quisiera poblar la Tierra con sus magníficos genes.

―Y dime, ¿en alguna de tus formas tienes senos grandes?

La cena terminó tras esa pregunta, pues Kanna le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo.

La segunda vez, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una anciana, que de no ser por el cabello rojo y el mismo atuendo de la Yato, no hubiera imaginado que era ella. La dejó pasar con una muy clara molestia, preguntándose si la China solo iba allí a molestarlo y comerle su comida, y se pasó toda la velada pensando en ello y en la posibilidad de hacerlo con una persona de tan "avanzada edad".

La tercera vez le cerró la puerta en la cara, pues en su cabeza apareció una vocecilla que le decía que no pasaba nada si nadie se enteraba de que era un lolicon, ¡pero maldita sea que no lo era! Aunque mientras él se daba la cabeza contra la pared, _Kanna_ entraba por la ventana a devorar todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

No hubo una cuarta vez, ahora había aprendido la lección, la sorprendería en su cuarto por la noche y listo, si se resistía mejor, era un sádico después de todo. Pero no calculó dos grandes detalles: ella no vivía sola y su adaptación Kagural estaba presente hasta cuando dormía. Lo supo al destaparla y ver un cuerpo de adolescente con medio rostro de niña y medio de anciana, dejó las sábanas sobre su rostro y fue entonces que sintió las dos presencias tras de sí.

Volteó sin miedo, era un "justiciero" después de todo, listo para enfrentar a aquellos que se interponían con sus fines tan nobles. Pero él no fue el único que había mejorado con el tiempo, de una patada Shinpachi lo echó fuera y Gin lo persiguió hasta el cansancio, tratando de asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Por su parte, Kagura dormía plácidamente, ahora con todo su ser "normal" pues el peligro ya había pasado.

 **Fin.**

 **Omg, soy muy mala con la comedia e.e porque sí, eso pretendía ser algo cómico XD espero que lo hayan disfrutado de todas formas :3 lamento si está OOC pero no conozco mucho de este fandom D: ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Ja-ne!**


End file.
